


On Shaky Ground

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [76]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nash and Jessica's relationship might not be able to survive something this big.
Relationships: Nash Brennan/Jessica Buchanan
Series: Finding My Way [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	On Shaky Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Life to Live  
Title: On Shaky Ground  
Characters: Jessica Buchanan, Nash Brennan  
Pairing: Nash/Jessica  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Nash and Jessica's relationship might not be able to survive something this big.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Agnes Nixon owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 191 without title and ending.

Word to use: Confused

FMW #76: On Shaky Ground

Jessica was confused. Things between her and Nash had been on shaky ground for months. Were they together? Were they separated? She didn't know.

Nash had a daughter with Claudia Reston, his ex. Claudia had kept the kid a secret for years, but finally told Nash on their second anniversary.

Things had spiraled out of control with fighting and tears. She had walked out and gone to stay with a friend. But she was worried.

The doorbell rang and Jessica answered the door. She was surprised to see Nash. She opened the door so that he could enter.

"We need to talk, Jess. I know that you're upset, but we can work this out. Finding out about this kid is a shock to me, too. Claudia never told me she was pregnant."

Jessica listened to what Nash said, closed the door, and led him into the living room. "I have a stepdaughter that we didn't know about. I need time."

Nash nodded. "I know and I respect that. We can talk about it and even meet her together."

Jessica nodded and then said, "We've got a lot to talk about, but maybe we can make this work."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
